


taking care of things

by seb



Series: #OmegaSylvainWeek [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb/pseuds/seb
Summary: #OmegaSylvainWeek Day 2: Scent with Sylvain/Ashe.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: #OmegaSylvainWeek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	taking care of things

His scent is everywhere.

It’s the first thing Ashe notices when he enters the tent. He doesn’t know how he didn’t smell it from outside— it reeks. Sylvain must have stripped before washing himself up in the river outside the camp. He hopes Sylvain is safe, out in the world smelling like he’s in heat. 

At least now he has some alone time. He starts stripping out of his clothes, sweaty from exertion under all of his armor, when he hears a grunt. He has nothing on him, damn it, but there’s a dagger hidden beneath his pillow. He lunges for it, knowing fully well melee isn’t his forte, landing on his messy bedroll. 

He collides with what he thought was a pile of blankets with a soft  _ oof _ , eliciting a gasp from the bedroll. A puff of air whisks out, smelling distinctly like Sylvain. Ashe rolls to the side, grabs at the furred blanket, and pulls harshly back.

“Ah,” Sylvain hisses, red-faced with his lip pulled between his teeth. His flush crawls down his chest and over his ears, his freckles standing out against the deep red. “Ashe,” he groans followed by a sickeningly slick sound.

Ashe blinks, leaning away. “Sylvain… what the fuck?”

“It smells like you,” Sylvain says weakly. He shudders, turning his head into the pillow. “You smell so good, Ashe.” There’s another slick noise which, Ashe learns as he leans back in again, happens to belong to Sylvain’s hand on his dick.

“You,” Ashe laughs, planting an elbow on his bedroll and leaning up over Sylvain with it. “You are… unbelievable.” He places a hesitant hand on Sylvain’s shoulder and gets a moan for his trouble. Dragging his hand down, he nudges the heavy blanket to the side with his elbow and digs his nails into Sylvain’s waist, his hips, when he reaches them. Sylvain squirms beneath him, gasping harshly through his teeth. Ashe leans down until Sylvain’s face is nearly pressed to his neck. “Breathe, dude.”

Sylvain smashes his face into Ashe’s skin, taking a deep breath. Ashe rolls his eyes, skirting his fingers across his pelvis until he hits Sylvain’s dick. “Can I?” Ashe asks.

“ _ Please _ ,” Sylvain begs, grabbing Ashe’s wrist under the blanket and pulling him down, closer. He licks at Ashe’s pulse point like he wants to eat Ashe alive just for the smell of him.

“I’ve got you,” Ashe murmurs, forming a tight grip around Sylvain’s cock and twisting. Sylvain moans, bucking his hips up into Ashe’s grip. Ashe slips his other hand under Sylvain’s head and pulls him up closer to his neck. “You’re going to have to keep quiet, though. Give that mouth something better to do.”

Sylvain licks a fat stripe up the skin where neck meets shoulder, then bites down on a particularly freckle-littered area of skin. Ashe stifles his own moan as he jerks Sylvain off, using his pre to slick his hand up and make the slide easier. He drops his head, getting a whiff of Sylvain’s scent, deep and alluring, drawing Ashe in closer. He goes, throwing his leg over Sylvain’s hip and shifting them and the blanket until Sylvain is bare beneath him.

He’s made a mess of the bedroll, to be short. There’s precum smeared on the furred blanket, Sylvain’s sweat and scent sunk into it. Ashe isn’t going to be able to sleep in it without popping a stiffy for months. “We’re sleeping in your bedroll,” Ashe grunts, pressing his forehead to Sylvain’s. “And you’re washing mine tomorrow.”

“Mm,” Sylvain hums, wrapping a leg lazily around Ashe’s hip. “Sure, yeah. Get me off.”

Scoffing, Ashe lifts himself up on his knees, pressing his wrist to Sylvain’s mouth and bringing the palm of his hand to press into the head of Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain keens, fucking up against Ashe’s hand and huffing the glands at his wrist like a fucking lifeline. 

It doesn’t take long for Sylvain to come after that, lapping at Ashe’s hand and grinding his dick against Ashe’s palm. He further ruins Ashe’s bedroll, come splattering across it. Once Sylvain is well and truly spent, breathing heavily and gazing half-lidded up at Ashe, Ashe fishes his own dick out of his pants. Licking his hand, he leans over Sylvain and fucks into his fist. Sylvain moans softly, cradling Ashe’s face in his hands, wrists pushes up and inward.

“Returning the favor,” he murmurs, and Ashe is gone, coming onto Sylvain’s messy stomach. 

Ashe drops beside him, catching his breath as his legs shake. Sylvain turns into his side, nosing along his neck. “Didn’t take you for a cuddler,” Ashe comments, but welcomes him into his arms all the same.

“I told you,” Sylvain responds, halfway asleep. “You smell good.”

Ashe laughs. He mourns a clean, warm bed; but Sylvain is just as good, if not better. He closes his eyes and lets Sylvain’s calm, even breaths lull him to sleep as well.


End file.
